Hunters
by MikariStar
Summary: Lies and conspiracies had become common in the secret organization of fairy hunters. As they search for legendary magic shrouded in mystery, a power struggle begins and one way or another, everyone will be caught in it.


Lies and conspiracies had become common in the secret organization of fairy hunters. As they search for legendary magic shrouded in mystery, a power struggle begins and one way or another, everyone will be caught in it.

Hunters

Footsteps echoed in the silence. What would she find at the end of the tunnel? She did not know. She just kept walking endlessly, surrounded by different colors and shades in a tunnel of glass, colorful glass. The rays of the sun or whatever light was trying to reach her; barely went past the thick glass with transparency giving way to color.

She stopped as she heard a sudden screeching sound, then light flooded the tunnel to the point where she had to shield her eyes. After a moment she pressed on, ignoring the crying voices that echoed in this strange place. The leader's mansion was a maze, a very strange ever changing maze of magic, that one day would be hers.

She finally came to an open door and announced her presence before continuing, "V here."

"Enter," a second female voice called from the room. The young woman sitting in a medieval style chair carved in gold, adorned with jewels and covered in plush red, looked rather bored. She tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ear and nodded at her red haired visitor to state her business.

"I found them, they were back there," there meaning Dimmsdale, but neither had to say the name aloud to know what the other meant.

The dark haired woman frowned. "Were they still with him?"

The redhead only nodded. She knew this was bad news to the leader, not that she cared. That spoiled brat deserved to hear some bad news every now and then.

True that they wouldn't have half the facilities they had available without her generous contributions, but of course Trixie Tang was not a charity. She supported the organization with her fortune so she became the leader. Now she was facing a dilemma, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "Go and don't let her know." By her, Trixie was referring to Veronica, her second in command, though only in name. The blond still had feelings for Timmy and that might hinder their plans.

"I'll be leaving then." Without waiting a reply, Vicky left. Who would have thought that the fairies suspected to carry a legendary secret power, which not even the Fairy Council or the ones possessing it knew of, would be the fairies of an ordinary boy? It was not confirmed that those fairies had what their organization needed, nor did they know exactly what that something was. Many studies had been made, little had been found, but a lot of action had been taken.

After Vicky left, Trixie activated a large computer monitor filling the room with a strange magical light. "Miss Tang?" The image of a blond young man appeared on the screen.

"I sent Vicky on a mission, a very important mission. Go with her. She's in command and you are to make sure it doesn't go to her head." Trixie ordered.

Chester visibly cringed but did not refuse. "Yes, miss Tang." The screen went black. Chester knew that what she meant to say was not to let Vicky betray the organization.

Trixie leaned back in her chair and looked over to a corner of the room where a dark haired fairy with purple eyes was trapped in a glass tank. She got up from her chair and contemplated the trapped fairy. Vicky had captured that one, her current favorite from the collection. She had to admit, Vicky, Victoria, Victory, or just V, however she chose to be called, was the best fairy hunter, without whom the organization would not be able to progress as its current speed.

V was a double edged sword that could cut the hand of the wielder at any given moment if she was not careful. Trixie knew she needed Vicky's help and Vicky knew she needed Trixie's money, without both, the organization was in trouble, regardless of all its other resources. Chester's true mission, far from assisting Vicky, was to spy on her. Trixie trusted that he had long since cut all ties with Timmy, besides it wasn't as if Timmy was to be hurt in all of this, he would simply have to forget.

xoxox xox xoxox

Disguised as a normal civilian, Vicky prepared to leave the secret base, a mansion in a magical space between Earth and Fairy World, connected to an office building of unknown purposes. Possibly an insurance company or something along those lines, no one bothered to question what the building was for.

When a ding announced the arrival and the elevator doors opened, Chester was waiting right outside the moving box. "Let me guess, the brat wants me to walk her dog again?" Vicky walked past, knowing full well what this was about.

"I'm your partner in this mission, get it right." Clearly he was not pleased with his position, but he knew better than to provoke Vicky's anger, especially now that she was deadlier than ever.

"Don't make it sound as if we're on the same rank." Her tone made it clear she would allow no room for discussion and the rest of way towards the multiple level parking lot next to the building, went by in silence.

With Vicky behind the wheel and Chester in the passenger seat, the hunters blended as normal civilians, some of the very few that bothered to drive towards Dimmsdale anymore. The organization had long since lured in the famous owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, among other assets, which were all lost to their cause. They didn't give him many details and he was disposed of when his fortune ran out. Since then, Dimmsdale has been broke.

xoxox xox xoxox

Timmy scaled a ridiculously tall wall, with abilities that a normal young man would not possess. He landed perfectly at the other side as pink and green cats landed left and right from him. The Learnatorium University, another failed attempt to bring some business back into the bankrupt town of Dimmsdale by attracting young students who would hopefully bring new ideas, vision and salvation from poverty.

If not because the mayor was blowing off what little money Dimmsdale had offering scholarships, to the point where they were being paid to attend the Learnatorium University, Timmy would not be enrolled. Actually, no one would be enrolled in that place unless they needed the money.

One year, according to what Timmy had heard, he had one more year left with Cosmo and Wanda. They had stretched their stay long beyond what was usual but twenty-one was their limit. One year was not enough for Timmy Turner to enjoy his time with the people who raised him more so than his parents, the people who always took care of him, those who brought happiness, the two that he cared about the most. His twentieth birthday was not a happy occasion; it was the gloomy day when the countdown of his last three hundred and sixty five days with Cosmo and Wanda began; unless Vicky cut that time short.

When the redhead arrived at Dimmsdale, she was on a motorcycle instead of a car. Just outside of town, the car was being consumed by flames. Information traveled fast after being leaked and Veronica moved faster to place a bomb in the car of those who were in pursuit of her beloved. Both Vicky and Chester noticed the doom device on time and were able to escape without a scratch. Secret bases were all over the place so finding new transportation was not a problem. People often walked over the underground cargo space belonging to the organization and never knew what was there.

Vicky looked back at the horizon, at the road she left behind. Chester and Veronica were in the mist of a heated sci-fi-esque battle when she left, having no time to waste on their quarrels. While Chester was far more agile and used fights, Veronica had the weapon advantage. At the point in which Vicky left, it could have gone either way. Perhaps if this was her lucky day, they would destroy each other completely. She faced forward and soon spotted her target in the form of a young man with a pair of strangely colored cats. He had changed, Dimmsdale had changed; everything had changed, even icky Vicky.

Timothy Turner was not a little boy anymore, nor did he wear a silly pink hat. Yet, he must still be young at heart to keep his fairies for so long. Whether his inner child was intact or not, that would not matter when he hit the age of twenty-one next year. She left her motorcycle parked on the side of the street knowing it would be lost and not caring, Dimmsdale was not an honest town anymore, she wondered if it ever was. With a confident pace, Vicky approached.

Timmy paused, puzzlement evident on his face. Clearly the red haired woman was not from town, she dressed differently, looked different and she had an icy glare instead of the desperate look that was common in Dimmsdale. He recognized after a moment and strangely, saw her as a ray of hope. "Vicky!"

"You sound happy to see me." She raised an eyebrow and observed that he had no idea who she was; he only knew who she used to be. So it would seem that rumors about the organization did not reach Dimmsdale. Most likely those rumors would be discarded as nonsense by the majority so quickly that the only one who would believe them would not hear them before they faded.

Timmy mentally kicked himself and wondered if he suffered from dementia. He was so desperate for a change that even a change that would most likely be anything but good, looked good in his hopeful blue eyes. "Well, it's been a long time..."

"I'll cut to the chase; there is something I want that you have. If I speak of this aloud, that something, or should I say somethings, will be lost. My purpose is to stop an organization gathering that. Hand them over or stop them yourself, I don't care, but make them useful to that purpose. If they are not useful, I will make sure they are lost, in worse ways than you can possibly imagine." Leaving Timmy to think about her words, Vicky walked away without waiting for his reply.

Timmy stood frozen for a moment before looking at his pink and green cats. "An organization is gathering fairies? What for and why would she care? Why would she want to stop them and not join them or just ignore them? She must want the power to herself..." Furthermore, why wasn't that conversation enough to cue Jorgen Von Strangle? Unless Fairy World had been weakened by that organization Vicky spoke of, to the point where one had to be explicit about the existence of fairies to cause such a chain reaction. One thing was for sure, Timmy would not lose a single day that he could spend with Cosmo and Wanda.

End?

Disclaimer, I do not own Fairly Oddparents.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
